In a high voltage terminator assembly of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,386, issued on Oct. 21, 1959 and entitled "Electrical Connector", arc-quenching materials were provided on the ends of the probe contact and bore contact. These materials were located to produce an arc-generated, arc quenching gas on close-in and load break of the terminator with a bushing. Under normal conditions, the arc-extinguishing gases produced by the prestrike arc or the load break arc, are not sufficient to produce a hazardous condition. However, these gases are confined within the bushing and under fault current conditions the gas pressure increases rapidly producing an explosive condition within the bushing. In order to reduce the amount of gas pressure created on close-in and load-break under fault current conditions, a bushing was designed and described in E. J. Kotski U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,986 which issued on Nov. 24, 1970 and is entitled "Quick-Make, Quick-Break Actuator for High Voltage Electrical Contacts". However, this bushing is specially designed and requires replacement of the entire bushing presently being used.